


任他何名

by styx



Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>亚特兰蒂斯不像其他基地，生活在这里的人们展示出了这点。亚特兰蒂斯的新任司令官萨曼莎•卡特上校得到了一些有关这点的介绍。</p>
            </blockquote>





	任他何名

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169300) by [MarbleGlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGlove/pseuds/MarbleGlove). 



标题：任他何名（《By Any Other Name》）  
  
原作：Marbleglove  
  
作者博客：<http://marbleglove.livejournal.com/>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/169300](169300)  
或：<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4930595/1/By_Any_Other_Name>  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《星际之门：亚特兰蒂斯》（《Stargate: Atlantis》）；  
电视剧《挑战者》（《Highlander》，又译《高地人 / 时空英豪 / 挑战游戏 / 高地英灵》等）  
  
角色：米索斯，SGA小队  
  
等级：G  
  
弃权申明：我不拥有这里的任何角色。他们中一些属于《挑战者》世界，一些属于《星际之门：SG-1》/《星际之门：亚特兰蒂斯》世界。我只是玩弄他们的头脑，接着把他们照着差不多我发现他们的时候同样的状况归还。  
  
摘要：SGA-挑战者交叉。亚特兰蒂斯不像其他基地，生活在这里的人们展示出了这点。亚特兰蒂斯的新任司令官萨曼莎•卡特上校得到了一些有关这点的介绍。  
  
作者注：这可以被看作《脱身之途/Escape Route》的续篇，不过不一定非是。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **任他何名**  
  
原著：Marbleglove  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
萨姆•卡特头一遭亲眼看到他本人时，那位并非杰克•丹尼尔森的男人看起来就像是个典型的恐怖分子。他站在一群中间，咆哮怒吼。他的颧骨高而棱角分明，他的 暴怒一目了然，无须她懂那门语言。那般为吓得畏缩的人员所包围着，要放倒他而不危及别的任何人会很难，可甚至就在她的后脑做这番盘算时，她的身体就已经在 行动了。  
  
泰勒一把抓住她的胳膊，拦住了她足够时间让她的大脑追上她的本能。‘杰基’停下了咆哮，跳到他所身处的小舞台的另一边，换了个人。忽而间他不再是个恐怖分子了。他成了一位可怜遭痛批的部属，抱歉的耸耸肩，解释说附加激光的鲨鱼要搞出来需要时间和金钱。  
  
至少，她相当肯定他说了些像那样的话，因为她依然不曾识别出他在讲什么语言。  
  
一群人中的其他人，一场戏剧的观众，她很是慢半拍的记起来，显然与她是同样的看法，因为不少人滚倒在地哈哈大笑。远征队的大多数科学家都曾身处其境：不得不向一些个军人解释科学需要时间。  
  
卡特本倒会觉得那挺好笑，若她不是那么恼火的话。对‘杰基’恼火，对亚特兰蒂斯恼火，对不曾告诉她的丹尼尔•杰克逊恼火。  
  
在这个新星系里没有她的任何老队员相伴，她已经感觉够孤单的了。她实在不需要她的朋友毫无解释的给她留下一团烂摊子。  
  
就在那天早上，她终于能够与亚特兰蒂斯的部门领导们碰头，好检阅人员记录。  
  
那是她头一次见到杰基的档案。  
  
只瞟上一眼，萨姆便嗤笑一声。那笑声很不淑女。令人尴尬。然而她抬起头，依旧逗乐的，说，“你们这儿有位杰克•丹尼尔森？我以前怎么不曾注意到的？那真是他的名字？杰克•丹尼尔森？”  
  
谢泼德那声拖长了腔调的“耶？”并不真算是不服从的，可那也同样并不确切算是恭敬的。她琢磨着那是否就是哈蒙德将军在应付杰克•奥尼尔时的感觉。  
  
她知道她可以要么命令谢泼德表现出尊敬来，要么尝试赢得真正的尊敬。一开始就很明显，她不可能两样都做。真正的尊敬更重要，特别是在一个平民基地，讽刺挖苦更多的是惯例而非例外。这不是轻松好掌握的。  
  
与其他指挥人员一道把人员档案过一遍本意是给她时间熟悉他们所有人，也让他们熟悉她。她要显示出自己是他们中的一员，这点很重要，不必要是一个朋友，而是 作为某个忠诚于亚特兰蒂斯的人，某个不止是军事指导方针的人。无论如何，多年在奥尼尔的指挥下也已极大的打破了她那些个条件反射。  
  
“那只是，”她只迟疑了一霎，接着便坦承了一段稍稍不法的历史。“我曾经为丹尼尔•杰克逊制造过一个假身份作为塞口礼，好让他可以用他自己之外的名字去参加讨论会。那个身份的名字就是杰克•丹尼尔森。”  
  
她本可以选择任何名字，可那个名字算是个玩笑。把丹尼尔自个儿的名字颠了个转，还意味着他不得不回应杰克的名字。那挺有趣的。他也同样认为那很有趣，甚至还用过它两次。  
  
“星际之门司令部甚至尝试过两次招募他。”她实际上挺为此骄傲，尽管幸运的是那些个招募努力都不是由任何会认出丹尼尔的人亲自去做的。撇开那份危险，她创造了一个既能通过标准军事背景审核，又记录了足够多有用技能，让丹尼尔在使用那身份时不用掩饰他的任何能力的假身份。  
  
她微带自得的笑了。  
  
接着戛然而止，因为亚特兰蒂斯的人员反应不似她预期。预料中的反应是一点儿戏谑，一点儿恭贺，或许来自麦凯的一点儿胜人一筹的炫耀。又或许一点点不赞同，尽管她并不真料想这里会有。  
  
她想也不曾想到的是谢泼德和麦凯彼此交换的紧张眼神。或是泽林卡对自己的数据板突如其来的专注，还有凯勒对自己双手的专注。甚至罗南和泰勒都流露出惊讶和不确定来。  
  
“啥？”她往疑问里放入尽可能多的命令。谢泼德猛的摆脱了他懒洋洋的姿态，挺身立正，好迹象。没那么好的是他还是什么都没说，只是哀求的看着麦凯。  
  
麦凯这么一次的没有表现出纡尊降贵的不得不告知她什么东西。几乎更加糟糕的是，他只是表现得意外。“丹尼尔没有告诉你？”  
  
“告诉我什么？”对此她决然有种不好的预感。  
  
“呃，那就是你创造的那个身份。”  
  
哦耶，非常不好的预感。  
  
舞台上，杰基再度跳向另一个位置，骤然化作一位疲惫的信使，带来一场入侵的消息。全体武装！  
  
那些……好人，她判断……到来了。错过了开头并且依然不理解那语言，她有点儿搞不清好人们到底在试图干什么，不过那依然十分激动人心。  
  
表演足够出色，她感觉自己几乎有些理解了所在使用的词句。  
  
而那显然正是这项练习的意义之一。  
  
在一个共通语言是英语可大多数人员只把英语当第二、第三、第五或者无论第几语言讲，‘社会科学故事时间’是放松和/或学习的时间。‘故事时间’总是一个故事或者某种童话。有时候人们听得懂，有时候不，但它从不一连两晚上用同一种语言讲述。每种口头语言轮流来。  
  
一些人参加是为了学习其他语言；许多人去学习跟上一段对话而不消懂得那门语言；大多数人去是因为那里没有电视，而这儿有的是免费的娱乐表演。  
  
自打来到亚特兰蒂斯，萨姆就发觉他们有着许多传统，而其中极大部分不曾报告回星际之门总部。大部分并不重要，个别而言。可结合起来，它们形成了一整套文化，对地球来说一如别的任何遥远所在一般陌生。  
  
泰勒跟她说起了这个特别的传统，并建议她参加。  
  
毕竟，杰基是比较频繁表演并且比较受欢迎的讲故事的人之一。那是一个了解杰基对亚特兰蒂斯而言是什么的好法子。“在飞马星系团体是我们拥有的最有价值的东 西，”泰勒解释道。“许多来自地球的人都认为武器和护罩更重要，因为幽灵族，可情况并非如此。它们是很重要，是的。可更重要的是团体。杰基帮助把亚特兰蒂 斯打造成一个共同体。”  
  
萨姆记起早先的会议。  
  
她的胃里直打结。丹尼尔拿她给与他的身份对她做下了这个。  
  
她忽略掉那份情绪，数到十。“那么谁，”她很是平静的开口，“是这个回应这个名字的人？因为我清楚的记得在地球上告别丹尼尔。而这个人，”她又核对了一下文件，“已在这里待了两年了。”  
  
“啊，”麦凯看起来有些个含糊，接着迅速环顾了一圈其他人，“有人知道他原来的名字是什么吗？”  
  
“那无关紧要，”罗南开口了。“他告诉我他多年不曾使用他的真名了。他甚至没有告诉那个招募他的人。”  
  
“真的？”麦凯万分好奇的问，甚至不像是注意到这不是时候。有麦凯作例子，罗南不曾费神学习圆滑得体就不奇怪了。  
  
“对。他说地球上有逃亡者，只不过以不同的方式。”又是一下耸肩。“说自打开始逃亡他就不曾使用过他的名字了。”  
  
“而他是否告诉了你他在逃避什么？”卡特听出了自己声调里的尖锐。  
  
罗南显然没有。“没。”  
  
她有预期到指挥困难；她甚至预期着没有可靠的档案，考虑到最初的失去联络接着又是接纳飞马星座的土著。她所没预料到的是一个档案彻头彻尾伪造的地球本土人。雪上加霜的是，那谎言还是她自个儿的。自个儿的黑客能力被如此的拿来愚弄自己，她很是少了些自豪。  
  
“那么你呢，谢泼德上校？对这个男人你又知道些什么？”她不会任由他推诿滑脱。如果他有记录显示他所该是的领袖人物的一半，那么他就见鬼的该知道些什么。  
  
谢泼德在椅子里坐直身，终于看起来像个军人样儿了。“我知道亚特兰蒂斯远征队对我们许多人都是第二次机会。我知道社会科学部自他接管他们的训练后有着任何部门中最低的死亡率。我知道他为我们的同盟者所喜爱和尊敬。并且我知道他无意再回地球。”  
  
而那很好，非常好，只除了那没有回答问题，不是吗。卡特开始感觉利落的军事姿态对从谢泼德那里搞到任何类型的有用信息是个糟糕的预兆。不过，她还是得试试。  
  
“你知道他的第一次机会出什么事儿了吗？”  
  
谢泼德不悦的抿起嘴唇。然而他免于了回答，当麦凯爆出一句，“行了！他是个恐怖分子，好吗？他干了很坏、很坏的事儿。丹尼尔并没确切分享细节，不过杰基脑 袋上悬着些天文数字的赏格。好人因为他做坏事想要他死，坏人因为他不再做坏事想要他死。我们喜欢有他在这儿，因为他不但可以照料好自个儿并跟所有当地群体 相处融洽，他还是亚特兰蒂斯唯一一位可以用任何人的母语同他们交谈的人。”  
  
“他是个恐怖分子。”萨姆只是重复道。她是有不好的预感，可却全不曾想到可以有多糟。她环顾整个亚特兰蒂斯指挥队伍。“你们窝藏了一个恐怖分子？”  
  
“我们所有人，还有丹尼尔·杰克逊。”麦凯指出。萨姆那一刻是如此的想要揍他一拳。是，她知道丹尼尔背叛了她，她不需要麦凯点出来。  
  
对他而言走运的是，泰勒插嘴了。“杰克逊博士认为杰基将有助于我们，卡特上校。在这点上他被证明是正确的。”泰勒语带安抚，不过语调里却暗含着不止一丝强硬。“我不知晓地球文化，不过在飞马星座，我们珍视那些帮助我们的人，不计他们的过去。”  
  
卡特直磨牙。“我们搞背景调查是有原因的。如果他是个恐怖分子，那么我们就不能留他在这儿。”  
  
“是的，”谢泼德说，“我们能。”  
  
那离着真正的抗命只一步之遥了。他们眼睛眨也不眨的瞪着彼此。  
  
泰勒再度打破了僵局。“既然我们是在讨论一个人，我建议卡特上校自己见见杰基，好让她不至依赖一份她自己也知道是伪造的档案。”卡特扭头看向泰勒；谢泼德 垂眼打量自己的手。泰勒表现得无知无觉。“我想杰基正在进行今晚的‘故事时间’。我相信那很有教育性，值得你参加，上校。”  
  
而那是富于教育性的，因为无论杰基是谁，他都是个超一流的演员。在她看来那使得他更少而不是更多可信了。  
  
只除了……她强迫自己绕开那场背叛去思考。丹尼尔的背叛就是全然说不通。不真的。  
  
丹尼尔想要来亚特兰蒂斯。他想得要命。因此或许他把这位叫杰基的无论什么人作为一个替身派来。如果他不能来，至少这一点点的他可以。  
  
那么，丹尼尔信任他。  
  
当然，杰克总说丹尼尔太轻信了。  
  
然而一想起杰克，眼望杰基表演那个单人滑稽短剧，萨姆不由得想到杰克•奥尼尔干卧底工作，他决不会在任务期间做像是那样的事。你不能让人知道你会表演，当你的任务取决于将他们愚弄。  
  
无论杰基在讲的是何种语言，他都讲得轻松流利，赋予每个角色一种不同的口音，不同的说话风格。她打赌他讲得就像个土生土长的人。又一个让人们知道他如果有心的话可以将他们愚弄的方式，稍有生存本能的人都不该在卧底的时候干的事儿。  
  
不过，让你的盟友知道，那则很重要。在危险状况下，让你的盟友知道你能或不能做到什么，那可能同不让你的敌人了解到那些同样攸关生死。  
  
“在亚特兰蒂斯有许多语言在使用。”当故事讲完，大家纷纷开始谈话时，泰勒在她身畔柔声说道。  
  
“那便是为什么所有人都该说英语。”远征队最初组建时那是一个重要决定。这里必须存在一种通用语，因为面对数不清的危险，翻译真的很不切实际。尽管实际上古人对此也有一套解决办法。她挑起一抹微笑。“翻译装置对客人也起作用。你在讲英语。”  
  
“是的，”泰勒平和的说道，但并不特别幽默，“那是因为我在讲英语。我在杰基的协助下学会了它。祖先创造翻译装置是为了贸易。对交流和讲故事而言，倾听讲话的韵律而不是一段翻译要更好。”  
  
“翻译或许不完美，但它们有所帮助。”萨姆指出。“例如说，我没法儿确切理解短剧里的战斗场景。我毫无概念那场战斗是关于什么的。”  
  
“他们在争夺某个重要的东西。”  
  
萨姆皱皱眉头。要换作麦凯或是谢泼德，甚或是罗南，说了些那样的话，她会假定他们只是在胡缠。泰勒是在试图传达什么意思。  
  
“知道那东西是什么，那并不重要，”泰勒继续道。“翻译只会告诉你那东西是什么，可它不会告诉你它是否重要。”  
  
“我想你刚刚证明了我的观点，泰勒，”她坦白。“因为我毫无概念你在说什么，可翻译装置或许知道。”  
  
泰勒只是显得甚至比之她通常的更加若有所思了。“当我初次见到你们的人时，我听到某个人在哼一首歌。很是可爱。一首摇篮曲。我无需知其词便能领会其意。”  
  
她哼哼了一小段《小宝宝乖乖睡》，萨姆点点头。摇篮曲大概很是宇宙通用的。  
  
“稍后，我听到了同一首歌大声唱出来。那是关于一个被抛弃的婴儿坠入死亡。”  
  
萨姆顿了顿。她到如今已同外星社会打了将近十年的交道，以为她相当明白哪些部分的地球文化是叫人震惊的。她从来甚至不曾考虑过摇篮曲。  
  
“好吧。那意图实际上正与字面言辞相反。翻译装置没有识别出那点？”  
  
“不，它们没有。当依赖翻译时，一个人总是必须直截了当。没有余裕给隐喻、诗意或是幽默。那是祖先的失败。不是语言的失败。杰基很善于应对别的文化，学习别的语言。他为我们展示了哪怕不理解那些词句，欣赏和理解也是可能的。”  
  
萨姆眼望杰基穿梭于人群中，同大家聊天，同时讲着成打种语言，欢笑而放松，看起来完完全全不同于他所扮演过的任何角色。  
  
杰克•奥尼尔曾告诉过她干卧底最艰难的部分在于压抑任何的幽默。幽默太难以假装，而真正的幽默可能比别的任何东西更容易将你暴露。不管怎样，狂热者也罕少欢笑。  
  
杰基为某个人说的什么话哈哈大笑起来，切换到‘邪恶恐怖分子状态’一两句话，接着又爆出一阵笑。他看起来很是放松。  
  
她会拿任何东西打赌杰基，无论他是谁，在亚特兰蒂斯这里是真的自在放松。尽管有幽灵族的持续威胁却依然放松。她不由得琢磨他在地球上时头上悬的赏格到底有多高，使得这都成了更加放松的环境。  
  
看着他，拿语言像是模拟武器般玩耍戏谑。言辞在任何战斗中都可以是武器，正如丹尼尔这么多年来一次又一次的示范的。但当它们被用在模拟战斗中，用来玩帅戏谑时，它们可以是份欢乐。丹尼尔有时候会像这样，可仅当只有他们小队在一起时，当他感觉足够安然自在到卖弄戏谑时。  
  
他感觉自己不消怕任何人任何事的情况并不常见。  
  
世界变幻了视角，她打了一整天结的胃终于放松了。这里的这位杰基不是个背叛。他是项礼物。如果丹尼尔经由替身来到亚特兰蒂斯这里，那么他也同样在这里同她在一起，哪怕只经由替身。  
  
她靠了信任杰克和丹尼尔走到今天。那么干嘛不给杰克•丹尼尔森一个机会呢？  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
